pewpewpewfandomcom-20200214-history
Luisa Murphy
Luisa Murphy is a historian who focuses on artifacts from Earth That Was and the centuries of migration and early settlement of the EU. History Murphy was born on the planet Dundee, the first child of Angus Murphy and Marcella Castillo. The next year her brother Elías was born. Some more stuff is coming here later, including school on a core planet, not fitting in among the 1%ers, setting up her own business, and falling in with the crew. Personality stuff and things, this is the section of apps I hate writing the most. Skill Sets Murphy's legitimate business requires her to hold a particular set of skills that also happen to be applicable for working with the crew of The Pandora. * Historical Knowledge: Luisa has studied about Earth, early space travel, terraforming, settlement days, will explain better soon * '''Forgery Techniques: '''In order to spot forgeries, an authenticator must have an understanding of how to tell the difference between a real artifact of significance and one that has been made much more recently, and how the latter can be created and made to resemble the former. * '''Artistic Talent: '''While it's not strictly needed in order to authenticate works of art or historical importance, studying her subject material drove Murphy to have an interest in painting, calligraphy, TBD. * '''Mechanical Skill: '''While she's definitely not capable of creating or maintaining a spaceship on the same level as mechanic, Luisa has a decent understanding of how some electronics and some engines work. If her shuttle breaks down, there's probably a 50/50 shot she'd be able to get it in the air again on her own. * '''Polyglot: '''Murphy is naturally a bit gifted with languages, being raised in a bilingual home, however her skills in this area were mostly earned through a lot of hard work and study. Based on the ILR Scalehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ILR_scale, she speaks: ** Native Speaker: English, Filipino ** Full Professional Proficiency: Spanish ** Professional Working Proficiency: French, Chinese ** Limited Working Proficiency: Italian, German ** Elementary Proficiency: Swedish, Japanese * '''Legally Untarnished: '''Luisa has a home and business on TBD. For her business she can sometimes need to travel to an artifact rather than an artifact coming to her, which is how she is able to justify docking her shuttle with The Pandora as a transport vessel. She's been arrested one time for a D&D, paid a fine rather than serve any jail time, and had the incident expunged from her record one year and one day after it occurred. This, combined with her education and social connections, can sometimes be an asset for finding more legitimate clients in need of cargo transportation services, and in a few cases, a good cover for less-than-legal operations. Weaknesses * '''Concerned With Reputation: '''Despite years of saying that she doesn't miss living on Planet, Luisa still worries about what people think of her. She does her best to convince herself that her real life is in her legitimate business, and this dalliance with pirates and thieves is a temporary necessity. It can make her at times distant, though ironically she has the same desire to be embraced by fellow members of the crew. Basically, she's trapped between two worlds and can't make up her mind to cut ties with either one, as she's a little fearful of what might happen if she turns her back on her family completely, or if she fully embraced living life in a legal dark-grey area. * '''One Identity: '''Unlike many of her crewmates, Luisa Murphy has never been anyone but Luisa Murphy. She isn't at all skilled at pretending to be someone else because she's never had to. If at some point she finally does have to make the decision to choose between facing prosecution or abandoning her identity, it's going to be a rough road, making her into a new woman. * '''Weaponry & Combat: '''Yes, Eli's a master of the subject, but guns make Luisa very uncomfortable. She's marginally more skilled at hand-to-hand, having taken a series of self-defense classes. On a lower level, considering she doesn't work in areas where she has to coordinate aim and action, she's also pretty shit at darts and most sports involving balls. Billiards are the exception to the rule, but to Murphy, this isn't so much about physicality as it is about physics. Trivia stuff and things References Category:Player Characters